Summon chant
In the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime characters recite a chant while Summoning a powerful monster. Such chants have been used mainly for Synchro Summons and Dark Synchro Summon, but have also been used when Earthbound Gods (Earthbound Immortals) have been Summoned. While most chants are unique (or almost unique) to that monster, the only difference between Rudger and those he controlled, Dick Pitt and Ushio, is the name of the Dark Synchro Monster itself. Currently, the only 5 Synchro Monsters that were Summoned without chants "Armory Arm", "Dark Strike Fighter", "Turbo Cannon", "Iron Chain Dragon" and "Goyo Guardian". Currently, with the exception of Dick Pitt, chants are removed from the English dub in favour of catchphrases like "Let's rev it up!" Each character's speeches have a common theme relating to their personality: Yusei's chants usually include the word "cluster", Jack's include the word "ruler" due to his status as the former king, Crow's relate to darkness and winds, and Sayer's relate to anger Yusei Fudo "Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" "The clustering forces will split into a silver arrow! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Archer! "Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior! "Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!" "Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!" "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" "The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path it light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" Jack Atlas "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demons Dragon!" "The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!" "Behold the wings guided by the great winds! Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon!" "Polished, lone light! Become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! Grand soul! Savior Demon Dragon! Akiza Izinski "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Revive now, Black Rose Dragon!" (Said when Black Rose Dragon is Special Summoned from the Graveyard by the effect of Shining Rebirth.) Leo "Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Crow "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Black Feather - Armored Wing!" "Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely! Black Feather - Arms Wing! "Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Black Feather - Lone Silver Wind! Sayer "Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Mental Sphere Demon!" "My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android." Rex Goodwin "When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!" "When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!" "Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound God! Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca Rudger "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Underground Arachne!" Kalin Kessler "When the curtain of darkness descends down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" Demak "He born from the darkness, become the ruler who shall lead all things into the negative world! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Demonic Monkey King Zeman!" Misty Tredwell "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long. Earthbound God Ccarayhua!" Carly Carmine "Now transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Descend forth! Earthbound God Aslla Piscu!" Greiger "Wailing audible from the depths of the darkness so thick, be wrapped in the armor of the God of Death and show yourself! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Dark Flat Top!" Grady "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Frozen Fitzgerald!" Trudge "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Dark Diviner!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's